Life's Blood
by moondust0109
Summary: FutureFic. The children of Warren, Will, Layla & company are now freshmen themselves. They must learn about life, love, and betrayal. Things aren't any easier for superheroes in training. They're going to have one wild trip. R&R 18 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Since this is a future fic, all the new characters are unique. Don't use them without permission please. Please review. Constructive criticism is accepted here.

Summary: FutureFic. The children of the original Sky High students are now freshmen. They must learn about life, love, and betrayal. Life isn't easier for superheroes in training. They're going to have one wild trip. R&R

Chapter One:

The bright light peeked through the cracks in the blinds covering the window. The copper headed teenage girl groaned tiredly and pulled a pillow over her face to shield herself from the offending rays. Unfortunately for her, at that precise moment her alarm clock decided that she had had enough sleep and started ringing shrilly. Her cheerful mother bustled into to the room, pulling the pillow away from her disgruntled daughter's face and opening the blinds. As the room flooded with sunlight, the girl slowly got out of bed.

"Aren't you excited? It's your first day of high school! I can't believe it myself, how time flies. I can still remember my first day like it just happened," the mother reminisced. "Go get ready Sierra. Breakfast is downstairs." With that, she swept out of the room and into the adjacent room to rouse Sierra's twin brother.

After finally choosing an outfit worthy of the occasion (a green v-neck and a black skirt), she made her way downstairs and sat down next to her sturdy, but less talkative father who grinned at her. Her mother was fussing with the stove as her exhausted brother finally made an appearance. Just as they were finishing eating their blueberry pancakes, her father's cell phone rang. Her mom looked at him, annoyed.

"Will Stronghold, what have I told you? I don't like cell phones, they're very unhealthy, but especially not at the table!"

"Layla, sweetheart, I know that you don't like it but this is an emergency." He glanced meaningfully at his wife until she relented.

"Children, a situation has just come up. I wish we could see you off, but..." she trailed off. "Sierra, Christopher, I expect you both to be on your best behavior. I'm sure you will be fine at Sky High." Will gave both children hugs and wished them good luck. With that, Layla and Will left to deal with their emergency situation. The two twins were now alone.

"Oh, stop worrying, sis. It won't be that bad. Our parents wouldn't let us go if it were THAT dangerous. We both have our powers, I know you haven't fully discovered all of yours, but at least you have some. And we already have friends," he reassured her. After high school, Will and Layla had remained quite close to their friends from Sky High. Their children had grown up together and most would be attending Sky High as freshman this year, with the notable exception of the older or younger siblings.

Warren had married Missy, a pretty blonde ice-queen and still ran the Paper Lantern, where the Stronghold family got slight discounts and extra fortune cookies. Magenta and Zach had finally figured out that they belonged together, though they still had the not-so-occasional arguments. Their daughter Marissa was Sierra's best friend. Ethan had married a teleporter, Tia and their son Jake was the only one of the Stronghold twins' group that hadn't found his powers yet but he seemed not to mind too much.

Sierra cheered up slightly. "You're right, for once. It's just another school. The things I've heard were probably just horror stories. What could possibly go wrong?" They heard honking and rushed out to the waiting bus. "Well this is it," Sierra whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and got on.

TBC


	2. What You Are

Disclaimer: See chapter one. REVIEW, please:D

---

Now I'm free

from what you want.

Now I'm free

from what you need.

Now I'm free

from what you are.

"What You Are" _Audioslave_

---

Chapter Two:

"Hey, Mariss," Sierra greeted her best friend as she slid into the seat. Her brother sat next to his best friend Gregory Peace across the aisle while Jake sat in front of them with a boy, Cole, from the new family on the block. "Can you believe it? We're going to high school."

"You're making it out to be a big deal. It's just another boring school, where teachers are even crueler and give more homework." Marissa was not an optimist.

"Oh, Marissa. So what do you think this 'boring' school looks like anyway?" Sierra replied. They discussed this until the announcement, "Last pickup!" by John Wilson, Bus Driver, was heard. Sierra and Marissa peered out the window for a look. Their favorite pastime was people watching. They saw a lanky brown haired man and a pretty African-American woman waving to the two children heading towards the bus. The adults disappeared into the house while the two boarded.

The girl was dark-skinned and looked like she was a cheerleader. The pale boy had short brown hair spiked up in the front. They paused scanning the crowd, the girl with her nose in the air and the boy smirking. He had a piercing gaze and many looked away. They went to two seats in the back and proceeded to ignore everyone else.

Marissa scoffed. "They look snobby. Too bad, the boy's hot." With that, they resumed talking but Sierra couldn't help thinking that the two adults had looked familiar. All thoughts were driven from her mind when the bus suddenly started flying and everyone started screaming. Sierra wasn't that afraid because she was used to flying; her brother had inherited their dad's talents. It was still kind of startling to be in a flying bus.

Finally they arrived. Sky High was literally in the sky, and Sierra discovered that it looked nothing like what either Marissa or herself had suspected. As the freshman crowd disembarked, an Asian senior greeted them.

"Welcome to Sky High, freshman. My name is Kevin and I am your student body president. I see that some of you have parents who attended this school in the past," he said, glancing pointedly at Sierra's friends and the two snobby looking kids. "Please follow me to the gymnasium where we will be sorting you depending on your powers. As you know, we have abolished the hero/sidekick tract and instead have instead tailored classes, called Talents, to your specific abilities. Talents are taken in addition to your regular classes. And yes, you _must_ show your powers to Coach Boomer the Second."

As the class entered the gym, Kevin left them and the door shut. They gathered cautiously in front of the stage set up.

"When I call you up you will show me your power. I will sort you into the correct categories and all judgements will be final. Is that understood?" He knocked some of them over using his voice for emphasis. "Good. There are four main groups. If I say E, you go over there, I to the right, P on that side, and S in the middle. Let's begin."

"Wait!" Marissa raised her hand.

"What?" Boomer growled.

"What do those letters mean?"

"E for external, I for internal, P for psychic, S for shifter. Any other questions?" he looked around, ignoring everyone's hands. "Okay, let's begin."

He started calling them up in alphabetical order. Sierra finally realized what the first two letters, for internal and external, meant. The internal category was for those whose powers affected their body, like one who girl who could grow wings. Jake was eventually put into this category after panicking while the car fell and turning his body into gas. The car fell right through him. He was shocked but happy that he had a useful power. She knew her brother would be in this category.

The external category was for those who, like Gregory who could controlled fire, and any type of water (including ice), were elementals, and others who could control things outside their bodies, such as the telekinetics. She was abruptly brought out of her analysis when she realized her twin ("Stronghold, Christopher!") was called up. She was next.

Chris easily caught the car and showed off by flying around briefly with it. Boomer the Second grinned fondly and gave him a slight shove toward the I group. Then he yelled "Stronghold, Sierra." Marissa, who could shape shift into any feline and could see in the dark, gave her friend a reassuring smile from where she was in the Shifter section as she nerviously walked up the steps.

"Another Stronghold, huh. Since your twin has your dad's talent, do you have your mom's? She could control plants, right? My dad told me she was the only one who refused to be labeled. She thought it was prejudicial or something."

"I can control plants...in a way."

"Huh? What's your power? I don't have all day!" Boomer, Jr. was getting impatient now.

"I can manipulate energy." At everyone's blank look Sierra sighed. "I can create force fields," she explained while demonstrating and successfully holding off the car Boomer requested. "I can control plants in a way, because as you know they are a primary energy source. I can also heal people."

"Interesting. E. Stern, Logan." As she walked down to her Talent area she noticed that Logan was the boy from before. He proceeded to inform everyone that he could do anything with any type of metal and showed that he could also shoot bolts electricity from his hands to take out any opponent. He soon joined Sierra in the group. When she smiled at him in a friendly way, though, he glared at her until she looked away. Angry, she turned to talk to Gregory.

Once the final sorting had been completed, the groups were asked to follow an upper-class guide to their next classes. Sierra's guide, a girl named Lily, who could turn non-organic material into organic substances, told them that they would have regular classes with students from other groups. The Talents were specific classes with a teacher who would help train the freshmen to use their talents fully.

Sierra was glad that she would be able to have classes with her other friends because she wasn't the most confident student. She was at a new school and she didn't fully know how to use her powers.

Hopefully, things would soon be looking up.

TBC


	3. Your Time Has Come

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Press that review button and make my day.

---

I've been wanderin sideways

I've stared straight into the sun

Still I don't know why you're dying

Long before your time has come.

"Your Time Has Come" _Audioslave_

---

Chapter Three:

__

Hopefully, things would soon be looking up. Yeah, right. Sierra had really bad luck. The training session went fine but then she forgot her locker combination, so she had to carry her books and managed to drop everything on the floor. After she had found everything, she realized she was late to her Mad Science class and had to be Logan's partner, as she was the last one in.

The teacher, apparently a mad genius with the huge brain to boot, had not been impressed with her dad, so had not made things easy for her. It hadn't helped that she wasn't that great with electronic appliances, as she much preferred the outdoors and was behind. Of course, her partner was an expert and proceeded to rub her mistakes in her face. She was very tempted at one point to use his perfect ray gun on him, but she was way too good for that.

Things weren't any better in the Fighting classes. As her mom was a peace activist, she wasn't really trained in all the fancy martial arts, except for the self-defense moves like her dad had insisted. She was also really good at fencing but that wasn't really a skill she could use in the real world, as it was a sport. She wasn't in good shape either because she hadn't really exercised during the summer. So she was sweaty and sore and she had one more class before lunch and the class standing between her and salvation was gym.

It was time to play "Save the Citizen." She entered the gym with Marissa and quickly sat with her friends. Coach Boomer the Second looked around and smiled evilly.

"Okay, time to play! Heroes: male Stronghold and," he paused and looked around. There was a boy sitting in a corner trying to look inconspicuous. "Erik Stone. As for our villains, how about Stern." As Logan got up he pushed past Sierra, causing her to glare at him. Boomer saw this and said, "female Stronghold, you're villain two. Perfect."

Sierra entered the ring reluctantly as Boomer explained that Logan and Sierra had to prevent her brother and Erik from reaching the dummy. He did his electricity thing and glanced at Sierra scornfully. Sierra summoned up two spheres of (green) energy in each hand, that she could throw to knock her opponent down.

"I'll handle Erik. Can you deal with your brother?" he asked her. She nodded and Boomer yelled that the game had started. Instantly Sierra put up a force field around the dummy, so that her brother couldn't grab the dummy. Logan had started firing bolts of electricity at Erik, who fired black spheres back. She sent the globules in her hand at her brother but he just dodged in the air.

Sierra knew that she didn't really have to do much except keep up the force field around the dummy so the "heroes" couldn't save it. However, her twin knew the tactic so he flew at her to try to distract her. She managed a field around herself at the last minute and was therefore just knocked down while her brother had bounced off and into the wall. He was dazed and time was running out. It was up to Erik now.

Sierra watched as the black spheres Erik was throwing at Logan vaporized the wall. She added to the fight with two of her own spheres but was surprised when he just absorbed them. She saw her brother getting up and didn't realize Erik was closing in until it was too late.

He didn't try to throw the black spheres at her, at this range it would be deadly. He reached out and all of a sudden she felt weak and passed out.

Logan was confused. He didn't know this Erik but he had thought his power was just in throwing the black globules that vaporized. However he had turned toward Sierra and she had just fainted. Now he could see that Erik was draining something shiny and glowing from her and he could tell she was in major trouble. Her brother could tell too, and neglecting to save the dummy in the few seconds he could have he charged at Erik, knocking him down and breaking whatever connection he had with the girl on the ground.

Though he wasn't fond of her, she seemed nicer than the rest of the pathetic losers he had seen and she had won the game. He quickly walked over and checked her pulse. He couldn't feel any and he checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.

Sierra was dead.

TBC


	4. Bring 'Em Back Alive

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Press that purplish/bluish button and make me very, very happy.

---

I am a virus, I live in silence

And just like the heathens thinking

On our feet we believe in God

And with one step, two steps

Three steps toward the graveyard

On the high road to remembering

It seems that we forgot.

"Bring 'Em Back Alive" _Audioslave_

---

Chapter Four:

__

Sierra was dead. Chris wouldn't believe it. His sister was not dead. He just stared as her partner checked for a pulse, air, anything. Nothing. "Do something!" he yelled frantically to someone, anyone.

Logan looked at him and nodded slightly. He couldn't let someone die if he had the chance to stop it, like they did to his parents. He could fix this. He placed his hand over her heart and zapped it. He quickly leaned down, her heart didn't respond. He tried again. No luck, again. He tried one last time, this time he saw her take in a breath. She was going to be okay.

Chris collapsed in relief. She was alive. She hadn't woken up but she would be okay. She was a healer after all. He picked up her limp body and carried her out of the enclosure. The crowd of students silently and solemnly parted for him. As he left he distantly heard the whispering start.

Principal Lucy Powers had heard what happened and ran to the gym. She saw Erik Stone on the floor unconscious and Logan Stern crouching exhausted next to him. She felt a pang of sympathy for them. They couldn't help being children of supervillains. They at least deserved a chance. She asked Couch Boomer the Second to explain what had happened. She listened closely.

Then she lost her temper. "I know that you love to put the kids in dangerous situations but this goes beyond that! I can't believe you but Erik and Sierra as opponents when YOU knew what their powers were and they didn't! You knew that one would seriously hurt the other, probably Sierra because she's peaceful like her mother. But you just had to get your kicks. I hope that you're ashamed of yourself because not only was one of our students killed, but know Erik will be looked at as a murderer. Don't look at me like that, the sins of our parents are theirs, not ours."

She caught her breath and then turned to a couple of teachers. "Take Erik to the nurse's room. Make sure he does not come in close contact with Sierra. I have to go call the Strongholds. Logan, follow me please."

Logan waited outside the principal's office while she called up Sierra's parents. Finally, she called him in and closed the door. "What you did today was very heroic. Especially considering the fact that she is the daughter of Will Stronghold."

"She didn't kill my mom. Besides I don't believe in waiting and watching someone die, like they did," Logan answered her, not meeting her eyes.

"Will didn't kill her, you know."

"He could have saved her. He didn't."

"There's a difference between purposely and accidentally, you know. Gwen did try to kill him, here at Sky High, in fact."

Before Logan could answer there was a knock on the door. It was Boomer. "The Strongholds are her ma'am," he meekly told her.

"Logan, we'll talk more later. Go back to class." As Logan left, Lucy Powers quickly walked to the nurse's office.

"What happened out there?" Layla asked frantically.

"Unfortunately Boomer thought it was funny to put two students with opposing powers on opposite teams in Save the Citizen. Erik Stone uses negative energy, and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Sierra. I'm not going to punish him but I am going to make sure they don't interact, don't worry. I think she will be fine after a little rest. She can take tomorrow (Friday) off and come back to school on Monday, if she's up to it."

"Thank you. Can we take her home now?" Will asked.

"Yes, you may. Chris, you can go with your parents. Again, I'm truly sorry about this."

"Don't worry, Lucy. It wasn't your fault and Sierra will be fine," Layla reassured her.

Lucy Powers left the family alone. She left out the part about Will's first archenemy's son saving their daughter's life. She wasn't sure how they'd take that piece of information.

TBC


	5. I Don't Pretend to Know

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Press that review button and make my day.

AN: Sorry this is kind of short. More will be coming very soon, but only if you review!

---

Born of restless night the moon as a pearl

Playing games down inside your soft warm world

Hear my voice I know that you can

You're the fire in my eyes

The sun as a man

Seasons come along and seasons go

And what they'll leave behind

I don't pretend to know

I'm afraid that all I have missed

Will loom very large when the darkness lifts

"Dandelion" _Audioslave_

---

Chapter Five:

Greg was really confused. The "Save the Citizen" game had seemed to be going okay, well at least for Sierra's team. Chris wasn't doing so well. Then he saw _something_ happen between that kid Stone and her and she had collapsed. He got to his feet, especially worried when Chris neglected to save the dummy in the few seconds left on the clock and instead knocked Erik down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marissa peering worriedly down into the ring but they couldn't tell how badly she was hurt. He noticed Chris shouting something and Sierra's partner Stern approach, blocking her from their line of sight.

"What do you think happened?" Marissa whispered.

"I have no idea. But if I find out he did something to her," Greg trailed off. Marissa tapped him on the arm and he looked down to see the seat in front of him aflame. He still didn't have complete control over his powers, but when he became angry he usually set something on fire. He quickly quenched the fire with a miniature cloud of rain.

They looked back up in time to see Chris gather Sierra in his arms and walk out of the gym, presumably to the nurse. Principal Powers entered shortly after and started yelling at the Coach.

"Wow, she must be really upset at him," Marissa observed. "I've never seen her yell before. But she never did like 'Save the Citizen.' She always said it was dangerous when she talked to mom about school."

Once Erik was carried out and Logan left with Ms. Powers, Boomer yelled at everyone to get to his or her next class. Marissa and Greg slipped out with the crowd but they didn't head to their next class, history. Instead they walked toward the Principal's office. Unfortunately, the Mad Science teacher spotted them.

"What are you two doing here? Get back to class," he shooed them off in the opposite direction. After making a little detour, the two finally made it to the office. They knocked but they had just missed her and they didn't know where the nurse was.

"Great. Just great. My best friend could be dead, it's our first day at a school that _floats_, we need to talk to the principal and she's gone and on top of everything, we're cutting class!"

"Calm down. I'm sure Sierra will be fine. We'll just have to wait until they come back to class and they'll tell us everything," Greg reasoned. In fact, he was just as anxious to find out what had happened in the gym, but he didn't want to seem like he cared _that_ much. He had inherited some of his father's loner genes. "And as for being late to class, we can just say we got lost."

Once they had finally reached the classroom, they found the class already divided into groups of four. They sat down at the only table that wasn't full, in fact it only had one person seated: Logan. The two boys glared at each other but before anything happened, the teacher cheerfully announced that all seats were permanent.

"Who's missing? Oh, right Sierra Stronghold. She can join you three," Ms. Ramirez said, pointing at the table with Logan, Marissa and Greg. She then started on the lesson, but the three weren't paying any attention to her anymore.

"What happened to Sierra?" Marissa asked Logan curiously.

"Did I say you could talk to me?" Logan snapped at her.

"She asked you a question Metal Boy. I suggest you answer," Greg retorted.

"Or you'll do what?" Logan smirked.

"Children, stop fighting, now. Logan, we're just curious. She's our friend and we know you did something to her so 'fess up. And Greg, you really need to cool down," Marissa scolded.

"Fine. I restarted her heart. She should be well enough now for you guys to be your own little happy family again and leave me the hell alone," Logan ground out. He pretended to take notes on the lesson as Marissa and Greg were momentarily speechless. Before they could ask any follow-up questions, Ms. Ramirez told the class that each group would work on a project together, that was due in a month.

"Your topics are written on the paper before you, as well as the phone numbers and addresses of your partners," she said as everyone looked down to find they had something written on their paper. Marissa's table was assigned the topic of Superhero contributions to World War II. "I suggest that you start on this right away, as this will affect your grade. Remember, I will be able to tell if you do not work together or cheat on this assignment." Then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

Logan sighed and met up with Paige, his adopted sister. "Someone up there must really hate me, because now I have to work on a project with Peace, Stronghold (yes, the female one), and their pet Shifter."

"I'm not any luckier. I have to work with the male Stronghold and his friend, Jake I think. At least I'll have Alana in the group," she said, referring to their telepathic friend and neighbor. "For history, right?" He nodded at her as she continued. "So what was with you acting all knight in shining armor-y earlier? I thought you hated the Strongholds."

"I do. It's just, I don't know. I think I would have felt guilty if I just stood around like _he_ did. Anyway, what are we going to do? I don't want to go to their house. What if they figure it out?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." With that, the two "siblings" entered their next class with identical smirks.

"You always do."

TBC


	6. Lay Your Burden Down

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Press that review button and make my day.

AN: In your review, please tell me which characters you would like to see (yes, romantically) together. I have an idea of who I want to pair up, but I'm not sure about one or two so I'd like your opinions.

---

Yeah

My shadow stretches far and free

Yeah

It's telling me what I could be

Could be

Cause I'm tired

Of looking up

All the time

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

We'll stand on top of the world

Looking down

"Lay Your Burden Down" _Audioslave_

---

Chapter Six:

Sierra opened her eyes and just as quickly shut them again. She blinked a few times as her eyes focused and the room swam into view. She could see her mom and dad (previously seen as "Big Blur") standing near her window and felt her twin by her bed.

"Hey, you," she croaked. Her mom worriedly handed her a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, which she drank gratefully. "Why am I home? What happened? Oh my god, I'm missing school!" Chris carefully prevented her from trying to get up.

"You got hurt during the game. Don't you remember? Lucy gave you until Monday," Will informed his daughter. "I expect you to take it easy, as it takes time to recover."

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything, sweetie," Layla said warmly, as she and her husband left the twins alone.

Sierra turned to her brother. "So tell me what really happened."

"Principal Powers said something about you and Erik have opposite powers. She said he probably didn't mean to kill you," at Sierra's confused look he continued. "Logan restarted your heart. But you'll be fine. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, of course not. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No you're not. You're not strong enough," Chris retorted.

"I can't believe you! Just because I don't have your boring powers doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm the one that beat you at the game, remember? It was a freak accident, it doesn't mean anything."

"Sure," Chris answered sarcastically.

"Get out! Now. I mean it, Chris." Chris angrily slammed the door on the way out. As soon as he was gone Sierra climbed out the window, using the plants she grew as a ladder. She paused for a moment at the bottom and turned to look back. She briefly considered staying but changed her mind.

She quietly ran away from her house, angrily wiping away the lone tear that dared venture onto her cheek.

-

Meanwhile, as Gregory Peace disembarked from the school bus, his cell phone started to ring. He quickly opened it.

"What's up, Chris?" He answered.

"Sierra's gone. We had a fight and when I came back to apologize, she wasn't in her room and the window's open. You have to help me look for her. Please? I don't know where she went," Chris told his best friend.

"I think I know where she is. Let me talk to her first though, okay?" Chris assented reluctantly and the two friends hung up.

He found her in the park. She was staring at the fountain with the leaves of a leaning tree wrapped around her shoulders like a blanket. Greg knew she would be here because she always loved it. She had said that the four elements (earth, air, water, fire) came together there, as the vegetation had crept right up to the fountain, which had a (shielded) fire burning in it. It was some sort of memorial. He sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said as he flicked a penny into the shimmering water.

"What are you doing here?" Sierra asked as she finally noticed him.

"What's bothering you? It's not like you to fight with Chris. Are you upset because of what happened earlier?" Greg asked, truly curious.

"I'm going to forever be known as the Dead Girl, aren't I?" Sierra laughed dryly.

"Actually, most people have no clue that you died. They probably just think you fainted."

"So I'll be known as weak. Terrific."

"You think that just because you don't have super strength people are going to think you're weak? Give me a break. You're a Stronghold, and people know that you're a force to be reckoned with," Greg answered.

"Really? I hate that just because I don't have Dad's powers, people think I'm made of glass. I wish people would stop trying to protect me. And I don't think I've ever fought with Chris like that before."

"Just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand," Greg responded.

"I don't know about that."

"Well, at least talk to him. Give him a chance."

"I guess you're right."

"Your family loves you. They just want you to be happy and healthy. So they might get a little overprotective, but that's just because they love you," Greg said. "So what do you say, we go home now, huh?"

"Okay," Sierra smiled at him. "You're really good at this advice stuff."

"It runs in the family," Greg smiled back and stood up, holding out his hand to Sierra. She took it and gave him a hug. At first he was surprised and stood stiffly, but then he relaxed and returned it.

"Thanks Greg," Sierra said warmly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We have a history project with Metal Boy and Marissa. Knowing you, you'll probably enjoy it. Nerd," he teased.

"Hothead," she yelled as she playfully shoved him.

"Loser," he said as he pushed her back.

As they continued to leave the park, they were so caught up in their playful banner that they didn't realize that they were being watched.


	7. Mysterious Ways

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Press that review button and make my day.

AN: In your review, please tell me which characters you would like to see (yes, romantically) together. I have an idea of who I want to pair up, but I'm not sure about one or two so I'd like your opinions. Contact me at my email (moondust0109) at This is kind of an interlude. More will come, soon, but only if you review.

---

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright

She moves in mysterious ways

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright

She moves in mysterious ways

Johnny take a dive with your sister in the rain

Let her talk about the things you can't explain

To touch is to heal

To hurt is to steal

If you want to kiss the sky

Better learn how to kneel

"Mysterious Ways" _U2_

---

Chapter Seven:

The two observed the two as they finally left the area.

"This is boring. When will we act?" one asked.

"Be patient. First we must wait and watch. I need time to finish planning. Our moment of glory must be perfect. _Everything_ must be perfectly executed."

"I know, but couldn't we just..."

"No, you idiot. Don't you ever listen?"

"No need to get snippy," the speaker retorted.

"Let's just focus. Follow the two if you want to make yourself useful. I'll meet up with you later."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

TBC


	8. Set It Off

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Press that review button and make my day.

AN: In your review, _please_ tell me which characters you would like to see (yes, romantically) together. A thanks goes out to Midnight Rebel13, who is the first voter. I have a general idea of who I want to pair up, but I'd really like your opinions. Put it in your review or email me at This story has over 800 hits so far. Obviously, I don't have 800 reviews...yet. To those of you who read and don't review, well I used to do that too. But then I discovered that some authors live for their reviews, like me. So I want more! I'll even settle for a measly 100 reviews! Hehe. But seriously, if you read this, just leave a comment. It takes two seconds and brings me joy.

Ok, I read that one of my reviewers was confused about the power placement part. I decided that they have abolished the hero/sidekick track and instead sort them in terms of the type of powers. The classes where you learn about controlling the powers are called "Talents." I kind of used my middle school as an inspiration for this. There are four "Talents": one for shapeshifters, one for those who have mental powers (psychics), one for those whose powers directly affect their own body, like Will's strength/flight and Ethan's melty-ness, and finally a category for those whose powers are external (or elemental), like Layla's control over nature and Warren's fire. Also, a teleporter can instantly transport themselves to a different location, quite a handy talent. I hadn't originally thought about bringing in the (now) grandparents. It's a _very_ interesting idea. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Scanner-Cat-Scat, my dear Jenn, and those who have put my story on alert/their favorites list. :D

If any of you really like my writing, I have two other stories posted. My _CSI_ one is currently on hiatus, but the first episode is complete. My _Veronica Mars_ one is still a WIP, but you should check it out, or at least watch the show, as it is such a great show that needs more viewers. It's on UPN and you can read the scripts at TwizTV or watch Wed. 9PM or repeats Sun.7, at least for my area. The episode to be replayed on Sunday, "Weapons of Class Destruction" is one of my all time favorites. So check it out. (Get a clue!)

I will be going away for vacation, and I most likely won't be able to type/post until this coming Monday or Tuesday evening. I will try to post ASAP, especially if you readers review, because I love reading/getting them, in case you haven't noticed.

To A League of Their Own Fan: Yes, you can absolutely put my story in your C2. I'm _still_ not completely sure exactly what a C2 is, but I don't mind and I feel honored that you asked me!

If you read this story, please comment; even if you didn't like it...just tell me what I can improve. Anything at all will be appreciated.

---

Set it off

Set it off now children

Set it right

Set it off

Set it off now children

Set a fire

"Set It Off" _Audioslave_

---

Chapter Eight:

Chris spotted them first. He ran out to meet his sister and in one glance all was forgiven between them. Greg looked on as the two hugged and wished he had someone who understood him instinctively. He shifted awkwardly, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment, until Sierra grabbed both him and Chris by the arm and led them down the steps onto the sidewalk. Then she ran back into the house. The two boys looked on fondly, as they were used to her antics by now.

"So where'd you find her?" Chris asked.

"She was at the park. She finds it peaceful there," Greg clarified. "She was worried that because she's not invulnerable people think she's weak." Since the two twins were normally so close, Sierra had been especially angry that Chris hadn't understood.

The two boys stopped talking when they saw Sierra emerge from the house.

"We're going to the Paper Lantern. Marissa will meet us there, but Jake can't come. And yes, Greg, you will be eating, not working. Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go," Sierra cheerfully informed them.

She walked slightly ahead of the two, smiling mysteriously, and as they passed yellowing drooping vegetation it turned green and strong again.

They entered the warm and friendly restaurant to find it packed. Fortunately they were able to sit at "their table." Sierra started munching on a fortune cookie.

"You know, you're supposed to eat those _after_ the meal," Greg told her as she stuck her tongue out at him. Marissa arrived and immediately grabbed one as she slid into the booth.

"You will face a great challenge but you will triumph and benefit from it. Lucky numbers: 2, 7, 8, 27, 56," Sierra read.

"Nothing will be accomplished until you gather the courage to act. 2, 5, 10, 22, 57," Marissa read to Sierra. "Honestly, who comes up with these things?" she scoffed and crumbled up the scrap of paper.

Sierra opened her mouth to reply when Warren Peace, also known as Uncle Warren to her, came over. He glanced at his son, who should've been working, but Sierra gave him a Look, very reminiscent of her mother, and he decided to let it slide, just this once.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Warren usually didn't bus tables anymore, now that he owned the restaurant, but he didn't mind the job, and besides, these four weren't his usual customers. Not that he would ever tell them directly how special they were to him.

As her brother ordered, Sierra glanced up at the door. She saw Logan standing there next to his sister and a petite girl she hadn't noticed before with the two adults she had seen at their house. The lanky man and the pretty black woman stood in the doorway, impatiently waiting to be seated.

Warren noticed Sierra looking at someone and followed her line of sight. He took a double take. When he was convinced he was not hallucinating, he stalked over with his forearms ablaze. He vaguely noticed the four kids get up and stare at him with wide eyes; they had never (directly) seen him this angry before. He scowled at the two adults in front of him, and with an anger-filled voice snarled:

"What are you two doing here?"

TBC


	9. Talk

AN: Yup, I'm back from vacation. Thank you, everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day.

I still haven't fully decided on pairings yet, but I have some new ideas. No one in this story is safe from triangles/new feelings/OCs until the very last chapter. I do love chaos!

To those how read and left without a trace: please **review**. It takes two seconds and brings me joy!

---

So you take a picture of something you see

In the future where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or a write a song nobody has sung or do

Something that's never been done, do

Something that's never been done

So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk

And you feel like you're going where you've been before

You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored

Nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk

Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk

"Talk" _Coldplay_

---

Chapter Nine:

__

Warren noticed Sierra looking at someone and followed her line of sight. He took a double take. When he was convinced he was not hallucinating, he stalked over with his forearms ablaze. He vaguely noticed the four kids get up and stare at him with wide eyes; they had never (directly) seen him this angry before. He scowled at the two adults in front of him, and with an anger-filled voice snarled:

"What are you two doing here?"

"In case you've forgotten, Peace, this is a free country," Lash said smirking.

"You should know by now that you're not welcome here," Warren replied.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Warren growled as he threw a fire ball at them. His targets instinctively ducked but it didn't matter, as Sierra quickly put up a force field and the fire bounced harmlessly off. Warren turned angrily to Sierra, who flinched but didn't retreat.

"Stop messing around, Sierra, and let me at them. You don't know what you're putting yourself in the middle of."

"You're right, I don't know. Care to explain to us?" She paused, waiting for an answer that never came. Warren looked away. She sighed, but continued anyway. "I _do_ however know that their son saved my life today. If he hadn't been there I would be dead now. I'm not going to let you start an unprovoked fight, especially with them." Warren opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Don't give me the 'preemptive strike' line, because we both no that's crap. A fight, especially in an enclosed area filled with innocent people, is risky. You're a superhero...stop acting so recklessly. I suppose it's hard for you males to control your territorial instincts, but please, try."

"Hey!" Greg and Chris protested her jab at the male sex, while Marissa giggled and nodded her agreement. Sierra glanced at them briefly but returned her attention to her still simmering 'Uncle.'

"Fighting is a horrible way to settle conflicts. If you have a problem, why can't you just talk it out?" Sierra continued gently. She hated unnessary violence and didn't want anyone in trouble.

Warren threw up his still flaming hands in defeat. He knew she wouldn't relent and he didn't know how to break through her force field without hurting her. He was still angry, but this way he might be able to avoid the inevitable lecture, and his restaurant wouldn't be destroyed.

"Excuse me," someone interrupted from behind them. Warren, Sierra, Greg, Marissa, and Chris turned to see the speaker and promptly got a sheet of water sprayed in their faces. Chris quickly pulled Marissa out of the restaurant to calm her down, as because of her feline nature, she hated getting wet. Warren's wife, who had by now been alerted of the chaos, quickly intervened before Warren could start anything. She dragged him away from the oblivious man, who, as he left, cluelessly remarked, "His arms were on fire. He should be thanking me for saving his life."

Greg and Sierra couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of giggles, holding on to each other for support, until they couldn't laugh any more. They remained on the floor for a minute, to catch their breathe. Sierra absentmindedly glanced at her companion but her cheerful smile faltered uncertainly under the intense scrutiny of Greg's gaze.

The moment, whatever it was, broke when Greg's mother informed him that he would have to help with the clean up. The two quickly and silently got up and went outside to check on Marissa. After Gregory discreetly removed all the moisture from his friends' clothes, they said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways home.

In the chaos, nobody had paid much attention to Logan and his companions. They were long gone.

TBC


	10. Connect

AN: Thank you, everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me post faster. I know these chapters are short, especially 7 (it was an interlude), but it's much easier for me to update faster this way. I'm trying to write these ASAP because once school starts, especially during the fall fencing season, there's no guarantee on how long I'll be able to continue updating as fast as I'm doing now, and I am nowhere close to finishing this story.

To those who read and left without a trace: **PLEASE REVIEW**

---

You can reach

But you can't grab it

You can hold it, control it

No, you can't bag it

You can push

But you can't direct it

Circulate, regulate, oh no

You cannot connect it

You know you're chewing bubblegum

You know what that is

But you still want some

You just can't get enough

Of that lovie dovie stuff

You get confused

But you know it

Yeah, you hurt for it, work for it, love

You don't always show it

Let's go

Let's go

Let's go

Discotheque

You're looking for the one

But you know you're somewhere else instead

You want to be the song

Be the song that you hear in your head

But you take what you can get

'Cause it's all that you can find

But you know there's something more

Tonight, tonight, tonight

"Discotheque" _U2_

---

Chapter Ten:

Sierra woke up late in the afternoon. She started panicking, thinking that she had missed school, when she realized that Principal Powers had given her and her twin the day off. Her parents' fame and popularity was both a curse and a blessing. She sluggishly got out of bed and without bothering to change slowly left her room. There was a note waiting for her on the table, along with breakfast.

Dear Sierra,

Since you two are home, your father and I have decided to take a little trip to Europe this weekend. I want you to know that we are willing to give you the space you need, as long as you two don't abuse your privileges. I have already talked to Marissa's parents, and they are happy to have you stay at their house for this time. Chris has already asked to stay with Greg. I hope that you take a much-needed break after the events of yesterday and spend some quality time with your friends before school gets crazy. If you need help, call our cell. Remember, if we hear _anything_ about you two, we will return immediately.

Love You,

Mom

She smiled as she finished reading. Her mom was very good at reading emotions. She knew that her dad wouldn't have been pleased with the plan, but she really needed the space from his overprotectiveness. Besides, her mom had wanted to take a vacation from work for a while, and if she was correct, they were probably in the countryside somewhere; she had heard that it was beautiful in Europe.

She couldn't hear her brother and knew he was probably out flying. As she finished her food, she remembered the disaster last nights dinner had been. She knew that Warren held grudges, but he sometimes misjudged people. Her father had often told them the story about the now infamous fight in the cafeteria, when he discovered his powers and had gotten detention with Warren. She still found it hard to believe that the two were "arch-enemies" at the beginning of high school.

She was extremely curious as to why Warren had gotten so mad at Logan's parents, and she hated not knowing things. She quickly retrieved her Apple Notebook (the color was called "blueberry," which she loved because it was one of her favorite fruits) and went online. She tried searching under Logan's last name, but she didn't find anything. Since Warren hadn't let the skinny man's name slip, she didn't have much luck with just searching under a description, either. After a while of looking for anything that could be related to the subject, and getting the strangest results, she closed her laptop, frustrated.

She was so lost in thought, that when the doorbell rang she jumped in surprise. She realized she wasn't dressed, but she didn't have time to change, so she just pulled on a robe and ran her fingers through her messy hair before pulling open the door.

It was Marissa. She entered, took one look at her disheveled best friend, and pulled her upstairs. "You are going to clean up, first. Then we're going to go out and party," she firmly stated as she rifled through Sierra's closet. She held the firm belief that parties were the best way to distract oneself from ones thoughts and troubles, and Sierra had had enough of that yesterday. She pulled out an extremely short black skirt and a barely there green shirt that had been hidden in the back. Before Sierra could argue, Marissa shoved the clothes into her hands and locked her in her bathroom.

Marissa sat on the bed as she waited for her to change. It was so hard to convince her much more reserved friend to loosen up a bit, but it would be worth it. She grew impatient after a while, as she knew her friend was trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Open up Sierra, or I'll break the door down." This was not an idle threat, so Sierra sighed and opened it up a crack, just enough for her head to peek through. Marissa was faster, and pulled the door open all the way. "That's more like it," she commented as she surveyed her friend, who was trying to cover her partially bare stomach.

"I look like a slut," Sierra complained, but Marissa just threw a pair of high-heeled shoes at her. Sierra groaned, but shut up. She knew that Marissa wasn't going to let her off the hook, and it was much less painful to just give in.

They finally arrived at the brand new club. Marissa walked in confidently, and gently pulled the slightly wobbly Sierra in after her, as she was unused to the uncomfortable shoes. Marissa was asked to dance and immediately left for the dance floor, leaving her out of place friend alone. Sierra sat there for a little while, watching her friend gracefully dance and declining offers to join her. Soon though, she grew dizzy from the loud music and flashing lights and decided to take a breather. She knew Marissa wouldn't notice her absence, as she had inherited her father's love of attention.

After pushing her way through the throbbing mass of people and figuring out how to escape, she took in the much needed breathe of fresh air. She slipped out of her shoes and walked barefoot through the deserted streets when she heard a loud noise and went to investigate. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

A girl was lying on the floor; a blossom of blood was spreading through the fabric of her pants. A masked man was standing above her holding a gun. He spun around when he heard the girl's gasp and aimed the gun at Sierra.

He pulled the trigger.

TBC


	11. Eyes

AN: Yay! More reviews! I'm almost up to 50. Thank you guys, for your lovely reviews. Sorry about leaving it there, but I write up to a certain point and then I feel it is time to stop temporarily. I love reading your predictions, but I usually try to make it different if someone guesses the events correctly. I sometimes plan stuff one way, and when I read something else, a vague idea becomes more detailed. Also, I usually have different (backup) scenarios in case I decide one works and the other doesn't later on in the game. I always plan, but I don't usually stick to it. So, expect the unexpected.

Anyway, the more reviews, the faster I update...

---

Our love shines like rain

In those spanish eyes

Spanish eyes

Wey hey hey, here she comes

She comes in colors

You know she gonna turn the daylight on

'cause I love the way you talk to me

And I love the way you walk on me

And I need you more

Oh, than you need me

Our love shines like rain

In those spanish eyes

Spanish eyes

I'll cross the world for green and gold

But it's those Spanish eyes

That get me home...home again

Wey hey hey, baby hang on

Wey hey hey, you know that

The night is young

Dazzled by lights that shine in your eyes

I'm standing in the shadows

And wait for the night

Forever in fever, forever in heat

You pick me up to put me out on the street

Wey hey hey, baby hang on, hang on

Wey hey hey, baby hang on, hang on

'cause I love the way you talk to me

And I love the way you're mean to me

And I need you

"Spanish Eyes" _U2_

---

Chapter Eleven:

__

A girl was lying on the floor; a blossom of blood was spreading through the fabric of her pants. A masked man was standing above her holding a gun. He spun around when he heard the girl's gasp and aimed the gun at Sierra.

He pulled the trigger.

She couldn't move. Sierra didn't have time to react, or even put up a force field. She could only stare as the tiny but deadly bullet continued on its path toward her heart. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Nothing happened. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked down at her shirt, expecting to see blood, or even just a tiny telltale rip. She wondered if it had missed her. She whirled around, scanning the alleyway behind her for clues. Nothing. She hadn't even heard it hit. What had happened? She had seen the shot fired at her with her own two eyes. She turned back toward her attacker.

He was gone.

The girl was still there, and Sierra could see that she was seriously wounded. She didn't have any time to contemplate her good fortune or the mysterious disappearance of the masked man; the injured girl had lost a lot of blood, as the bullet had pierced her artery. Sierra knelt down beside her and carefully dug the metal out of the wound, placing it in her purse for later examination.

Sierra then placed her hands over the wound, and felt the life force flow into the girl beneath her. The wound slowly knit itself up, and when it had completely closed, Sierra collapsed on the ground beside her. It had taken more out of her than usual.

When she had recovered enough to speak, Sierra asked, "What happened?"

"I don't remember," the girl answered, still disoriented. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sierra. I don't suppose you saw where that man went, then?"

"No. Sorry," the girl slowly replied as she started to sit up. "I'm Winifred Powers. Call me Wina, and yes, I am the principal's niece," she continued to Sierra's questioning glance. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem," Sierra answered, embarrassed. "So. Do you need help getting home or anything?"

"No, I'm here with my friend, Melody, for the new club's opening night. I'm not really into the scene but she wanted to, so here I am."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I should go back," Sierra got up and paused awkwardly. "Want to come with?"

"Sure." As the two started to leave the alley, Sierra glanced back one last time. She was curious, but she saw no obvious way to discover what had happened to her and knew it was a lot smarter to head back to the relative safety of the club. Besides, it was getting dark and Marissa was waiting.

When they stepped inside, Wina left with a shy smile and a wave. Sierra shook her head and went back to the table. Marissa was waiting for her.

"Where were you? The whole point of coming to a club is to have fun, and you don't look so good. Wait," she paused and sniffed, using her extra sensitive sense to detect the smell. " I smell blood. Are you hurt!"

"No! A girl was shot and I had to heal her," Sierra explained as she glanced down at her blood-covered hands. "It's a long story, and kind of weird. I'll tell you later. I want to go wash up." Marissa nodded and let her go, for now.

Sierra quickly washed the sticky redness from her hands. She hadn't noticed it until Marissa had pointed it out, but once alerted to the fact she realized that she hated the feeling of the blood. She scrubbed extra hard, wryly thinking of Lady Macbeth (Out damned spot!). Finally, she dried her hands and left the bathroom. Immediately, she bumped into someone, causing his or her drink to spill.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she tried to mop up the damage that was done to their shirt. She froze as she saw who was wearing it...Logan. She blushed even more, if that was possible. "Wow. Um, I'm such a klutz. I'm really sorry about your shirt. I never got a chance to thank you for yesterday, even if I don't really remember what happened. Chris told me and I want to apologize for not thanking you earlier, and on top of that spilling your drink," she rambled, until the smirking Logan cut her off.

"It's okay. Let's just forget this little incident happened. You can remove your hands from my chest now." She jumped and quickly moved away from him. He shook his head in amusement and left. Sierra sighed in frustration.

"Wow, that was really smooth, Stronghold," Greg commented.

"Shut up," Sierra told him, uncomfortably. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Chris?"

"Chris is here. He's dancing with Marissa. You should know that this is the most exciting thing that's happened here in a while. A new club that us high schoolers can come to doesn't hold an opening night party every day. Of course, they won't serve us alcohol without an ID, but still. Nice outfit, by the way."

"Marissa picked it out," Sierra replied, blushing again. She actually hadn't known about the club beforehand, but it was too true that things had been quiet around their neighborhood recently.

"Want to dance?" Greg asked.

"Are you serious? I thought you hated dancing," Sierra asked in disbelief, as a slow song started.

" Chris dared me. Come on, you can join me in my misery."

"Yeah, well you're not the one who's toes will be stepped on," she retorted but took his outstretched hand anyway.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Greg returned. They started to sway to the music. Finally, Greg broke the silence again.

"I want to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead," Sierra replied as she moved her head from where it had been resting on his chest to look him in the eyes. Just as he opened his mouth, the song ended and a much faster song started.

"Never mind," he finished lamely as their respective friends joined them.

"Well, Sierra and I will be heading home, for an all night TV and ice cream marathon, because I promised Mom I wouldn't be out late tonight. We'll see you guys later," Marissa said as she started pulling her friend toward the exit.

"What was that about?" she asked Sierra as soon as they were outside.

"I really don't know."

TBC


	12. Enough To Argue

AN: Sorry for the wait. I now have over 50 reviews! Yay! Hehe.

Anyway, you can also check out my Veronica Mars ff, and review it of course. In this chapter, I refer to the show, so if you want information, not that you'll need it, is a great intro to VM.

I thought I'd throw in some Green Day for variety. I put stars in a few words, because I don't want to get in trouble. :D

The last chapter _was_ longer but this one is going to be much shorter, pretty much another interlude, as I have less time to write than I thought, but I wanted to update because it's been awhile since the last update. Also, I need to get this out there before they go back to school in the next chapter, which should be longer. Sorry about the wait, but I'm getting really busy again...

---

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new mania.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fk America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the fggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

"American Idiot" _Green Day_

---

Chapter Twelve:

__

"Well, Sierra and I will be heading home, for an all night TV and ice cream marathon, because I promised Mom I wouldn't be out late tonight. We'll see you guys later," Marissa said as she started pulling her friend toward the exit.

"What was that about?" she asked Sierra as soon as they were outside.

"I really don't know."

In between watching the rather strange assortment of episodes from Veronica Mars, Boston Legal, and Degrassi: The Next Generation and savoring the sweet coldness of Sierra's favorite vanilla ice cream (with rainbow sprinkles), the two discussed the strange events of last night. Marissa had several theories.

"So, the bullet that was supposed to kill you disappeared into thin air, like this masked man? It could be an astral projection or a hallucination!"

"If I was hallucinating then why was Wina shot?"

"Maybe she was part of it. _I_ didn't see her. She could be an imaginary friend."

"If she isn't real, then why did I come back into the club with my hands covered in blood?"

"Oh, I give up. This is giving me a headache. You're lucky you survived your second deadly attack in a week. What is it with you and trouble lately, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on. This is supposed to be girls night," she grinned at her friend. "I shall tempt you away from your confusing thoughts with an episode of Logan and Veronica romance. It always works for me."

"Well, how can I resist? The two have such great chemistry. I love Logan's character: he's hot, witty and messed up," Sierra played along with Marissa's obvious attempt to distract her.

"Just the way you like them. So are you talking about Veronica's Logan now or your real life knight in shining armor?"

"One, he's not mine. Two, nothing like that is going on. Okay, yeah he is _kind_ of attractive, but he can be really annoying. Just because he saved my life, doesn't mean he's secretly in love with me." Marissa rolled her eyes at Sierra.

"I didn't say that," she protested.

"You didn't have to. I know you well enough. And no, I don't want you to play matchmaker."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get you a boyfriend yet. So what was up with Greg? He was acting all weird. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I'd say he was nervous. Maybe he likes you!"

"Marissa, Greg so does not like me like that. I mean, we've known each other since birth and he's one of my best friends!" Marissa gave her a look. "Can we get off this topic, Miss Match? I'd much prefer to watch the romantic stuff on television." Marissa frowned at her, but wisely obeyed. They continued with their marathon until they finally grew too tired to keep their eyes open and shut off the TV.

Sierra took out the bullet she had kept. It was so small, yet was so dangerous. She wanted answers, but it wasn't revealing them.

"Put that thing away and get to sleep," Marissa said, exasperated.

"Sorry Mariss." Sierra carefully returned the bullet to her purse, making sure it wouldn't fall out.

"Later," she promised herself.

TBC


	13. Bittersweet

AN: Okay, people. Things are getting crazy again, so I have a new rule. Since I have to take time out of my busy schedule to write this, I'm going to ask for **5 new reviews** (no, repeat reviews don't count) **before I post a new chapter**. It's not that hard, and I know people are reading but not reviewing, and it's getting much more difficult for me to write as fast as I would like. Reviews motivate me, the more motivated I am, the more I write instead of doing other things (like eating.) So, please review!

Okay, I was actually looking for another song for this chapter, but I'm late already, so I used the beginning of a random song that I don't even know. Oh, well.

I would also appreciate it if in your reviews you added more to your liked it/didn't like it comments. Tell me what you liked/disliked, what I could improve, and any ideas for the future chapters. I love to hear what you guys think!

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?

---

Monday mornings are bittersweet

Just like the coffee in my cup

It's what you need but not enough

Here without warning, another week

I'd rather crawl back into bed

"Second Sunday" _Jessica Andrews_

---

Chapter 13:

"I really hate Mondays," Sierra remarked for the umpteenth time.

"I know, Sierra," Marissa managed to get out between yawns. The two sleepily stood outside the house until the bus finally pulled up.

"Morning, girls! It's nice to see you back, Sierra," John Wilson cheerfully said. Sierra gave him a slight smile as they passed him and sat down, inwardly wondering how he could be so lively in the morning. Soon they arrived at school and split up for their first class.

In Sierra's first period, her Talent class, the teacher tested her. Sierra was assigned the task of holding up her protective force field while the other students tried to break through. Nobody had, not even Greg or Logan, Sierra proudly noted, though she still envied the fact that they knew about their powers. She still hadn't discovered all of hers and wished she had a more useful power.

Mad science wasn't as bad as the last time. She was able to follow the instructions better, though she still wasn't as good as her partner, who was fast becoming Professor Medulla's favorite student. It wasn't fair, she thought, because his powers gave him the advantage.

She was still behind in martial arts, but she wasn't the worst one there. She decided that she really had inherited a little of her grandmother's aptitude for fighting.

Gym wasn't so good. After the last game, Principal Powers had banned it and the Coach was on probation. Instead of his usual antics, Boomer, Jr. simply told them to run around the gym in an unusually meek voice. Sierra frowned as she observed her teacher. She absolutely hated getting people in trouble. She asked to go to the bathroom, and instead of being yelled at like normal, he told her she could go in a rather dull voice.

She quickly turned towards the mad science lab. From Marissa's story she knew that the Principal's office was past. Unfortunately, she didn't spot Professor Medulla behind her until it was too late.

"What are you doing here, freshman?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Principal Powers. I need to talk to her."

"I think I'll come with you. Just to make sure you're not up to the usual mischief that teenagers love to cause."

"Is that really necessary, Professor?" Sierra asked, slightly angry that he thought so little of her.

"I'm going there anyway."

"Oh, okay." The two continued in silence until they reached the office.

"After you," he gestured.

It took her a while, but she finally convinced the Principal that she was perfectly fine and that what happened wasn't really Coach Boomer's fault. By that time, unfortunately, it was time to go to lunch. She quickly changed and headed toward the cafeteria. Her friends were already at a table, along with the familiar looking boy, Jake's new neighbor and friend Cole, who Marissa was flirting with, and two girls, the blonde in a light blue outfit that screamed "popular" was sitting in between Greg and Chris and the other newcomer with long, dark hair was across from Jake, but was blocked from her view.

As she waited on line for lunch, she noticed Erik Stone sitting all by himself at a table. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder and startled, she whirled around.

"You're holding up the line," Logan informed her. He followed her gaze. "Do you have a death wish. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"It was an accident," Sierra argued.

"So, whatever...you still died. Fine, do what you want. I'm not going to save you again."

"I don't need to be saved."

TBC


	14. Meet

AN: I'm sorry about not having enough action, but in a couple of chapters there will be plenty, I promise. And I'm going to keep the identities secret for a little while longer...but thanks for the advice. I appreciate any/all comments/reviews!

This won't be finished yet. There's going to be a few more "interludes" and other things, then I'll deal with the main confrontation. But not yet. I promise you that things will work out.

I know this is kind of slow going so far, but I don't have the movie format to work with and I am trying to build stuff up before the main confrontation. Plus, some of these are incredibly short...you would think people would rather read more short chapters the way things are going these days. I have this all visualized in my head but it gets hard to put it down, so I break it up into smaller chapters. Plus, in the movie they did this too. So there!

Things are getting harder for me to find time to write/post, but if I get reviews, it'll be faster.

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?

---

Vicious, you hit me with a flower

You do it every hour

Oh, baby you're so vicious

Vicious, you want me to hit you with a stick

But all I've got is a guitar pick

Oh baby, you're so vicious

When I watch you come, baby, I just want to run far away

You're not the kind of person around I want to stay

When I see you walking down the street

I step on your hands and I mangle your feet

You're not the kind of person that I want to meet

Baby, oh you're so vicious, you're so vicious

Vicious, you hit me with a flower

You do it every hour

Oh, baby you're so vicious

Vicious, hey why don't you swallow razor blades

You must think that I'm some kind of gay blade

But baby, you're so vicious

When I see you coming I just have to run

You're not good and you certainly aren't very much fun

When I see you walking down the street

I step on your hand and I mangle your feet

You're not the kind of person that I'd even want to meet

'Cause you're so vicious, baby, you're so vicious

Vicious, vicious...

"Vicious" _U2_

---

Chapter 14:

She excused herself from the table and left the cafeteria, making sure that the other girl was following her. They met up in the bathroom.

"So, what is it you want?" the other girl asked.

"I want to help you," she replied while fixing her makeup.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. That's not going to fool me. Your partner told me everything. He's not very good at following instructions, now is he?" she said smugly. "You need me, I can use you."

"And why would I want your help?" the other girl asked, angrily.

"I have a very useful power, and I want to see those two annoying Strongholds punished. You know how the saying goes. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. If we pool our _considerable_ talents, I think we will be able to get our revenge."

"Fine. I'll get you caught up later. But remember, I can tell if you double-cross me."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to the lunchroom. Wait a few minutes, as I don't want to be seen with you. We'll meet at your house," she told her new partner in crime as she started to leave. "This should be so much fun!"

"I can't wait," the second girl grumbled.

TBC


	15. Think

AN: So, school's started. I'm (hopefully) going to be on the fencing team, and we're going to have practice every day...I have been having trouble with getting the elective I want (criminal law) but other than that things are fine. I also got a good lunch period (6) so I'm going to go out with friends a lot this term.

I've been working on a Degrassi story. I actually wrote a oneshot but I'm gonna be editing it for a while and I want to write another multi-chapter one.

I haven't gotten that many reviews for my last chapter, but I'm going to post anyway, because I'm not going to have that much time during the week. Expect one chapter per week, as I still have a couple already written in reserve.

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?

---

Don't move, don't talk out of time, don't think, don't worry

Everything's just fine, just fine

Don't grab, don't clutch, don't hope for too much

Don't breathe, don't achieve, or grieve without leave

Don't check, just balance on the fence

Don't answer, don't ask, don't try and make sense

Don't whisper, don't talk, don't run if you can walk

Don't cheat, compete, don't miss the one beat

Don't travel by train, don't eat, don't spill

Don't piss in the drain, don't make a will

Don't fill out any forms, don't compensate

Don't cower, don't crawl, don't come around late

Don't hover at the gate, don't take it on board

Don't fall on your sword, just play another chord

If you feel you're getting bored, I feel numb, I feel numb

Too much is not enough, I feel numb

Don't change your brand Gimme what you got

Don't listen to the band, don't gape Gimme what I don't get

Don't ape, don't change your shape Gimme some more

Have another grape, too much is not enough

I feel numb, I feel numb

Gimme some more, a piece of me, baby, I feel numb

Don't plead, don't bridle, don't shackle

Don't grind Gimme some more, don't curve

Don't swerve I feel numb

Lie, die, serve

Gimme some more

Don't theorize, realise, polarise I feel numb

Chance, dance,dismiss, apologise Gimme what you got

Gimme what I don't get, gimme what you got

Too much is not enough, don't spy I feel numb

Don't lie, don't try, imply, detain, explain

Start again I feel numb, I feel numb

Don't triumph, don't coax, don't cling

Don't hoax, don't freak, peak

Don't leak, don't speak I feel numb, I feel numb

Don't project, don't connect, protect

Don't expect, suggest, I feel numb

Don't struggle, don't jerk, don't collar

Don't work, don't wish, don't fish

Don't teach, don't reach, I feel numb

Don't borrow

Too much is not enough

Don't break I feel numb

Don't fence, don't steal, don't pass

Don't press, don't try, don't feel

Gimme some more, don't touch I feel numb

Don't dive, don't suffer, don't rhyme

Don't fantasize, don't rise, don't lie, I feel numb

Don't project, don't connect, protect I feel numb

Don't expect, suggest

I feel numb

"Numb" _U2_

---

Chapter Fifteen:

"Hey," Sierra said as she slid into a seat across from Erik. He didn't even look up from his book.

"Go away."

Sierra's smile faltered a bit but she continued anyway. "Look, about what happened during the game, I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you at all for what happened; it was an accident."

"Good to know," he muttered sarcastically as he turned the page of the book.

"What are you reading?" she tried.

"Look, can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk to you, now or ever. Just, leave me alone," he said as he angrily closed the book and stood up.

"Well, that went well," she muttered to herself as he left the cafeteria. She sighed and went to sit with her friends. As she slid down besides Marissa, who was still focused on Cole, and noticed the girl she hadn't been able to see before from the lunch line, was Wina.

"Hey, again!" she cheerfully said. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine, thanks to you," Wina shyly answered.

"Wina, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the other new girl asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm Sierra," she stated and turned back to the shy girl and opened her mouth to start a conversation with her.

"Melody, and it's a pleasure, Sierra, Chris, Greg. However, I'm afraid I am supposed to meet a friend before our next class, so I'm going to run," she said as she smoothly stood up and left the table. Wina quickly and clumsily followed her friend.

Just then the warning bell rang and everyone split up. As Marissa and Sierra were leaving, Sierra quietly told her, "I don't like Melody."

"You're just jealous that she was flirting with your brother and Greg."

"She was _what_? Nevermind, I really don't want to know. She doesn't treat Wina as a friend, but more as a slave. I don't think it's right to treat someone like that."

"Sierra, you barely know the girl."

"Oh, and you do? You were to busy flirting to pay attention."

"Girls, now is not the time," their history teacher reprimanded them. They sat down quickly at their assigned table and for the duration of the class, gave each other the silent treatment, not that they could have talked anyway. After her uneventful English, Sierra realized she had no idea where to find her next class. Once she finally found it, she was very late.

The teacher looked like Logan's mother, but Sierra wasn't too sure as she hadn't gotten a good look before She was much nicer to her than Professor Medulla, though, and she wasn't punished. Soon she was caught up in the class, which luckily Greg was in, along with Erik Stone who didn't talk. They were studying supervillain mentalities and shades of grey, instead of the clear cut black and white views people usually had about things they didn't understand. The upcoming debate would be on the topic of: What is evil? Can a crime be committed in the name of justice?

Sierra was excited. She loved to debate, and though she was at heart a peaceful person, she couldn't help but see the good in people, even those who would usually be considered evil for their crimes. She knew that this was anything but a clear cut issue and she couldn't wait to start.

After school, once she and Marissa made up, they decided to go to the library to pick out a few books for school. While Marissa was looking for books on WWII for their history project, she decided to pick up a few recommended books for the debate, including The Prince and Crime and Punishment. As she was making her way to the front desk, an ear-splitting scream sliced through the comforting quiet.

She, and others, rushed to the source and were shocked to find a massive lion standing with its paws on the chest of a young boy. The boy was already cut in several places and the mother was just standing there in a daze. It returned its attention to the boy beneath it, but Sierra quickly put up a protective field around the boy, and his mother, for good measure. As she approached the lion, it growled and charged at her, stopped only by the sheet of pure energy that blocked its path. It continued to paw angrily at it, confused and enraged that its' prey was unreachable. Sierra for once in her life was frightened. She knew that the lion was Marissa, but what had gotten into her? She had never acted like this, ever.

Suddenly, the lion stopped trying to break through Sierra's shield and quietly slunk behind the bookshelves. Sierra quickly peeked, trying not to look suspicious and found Marissa in human form huddled on the floor.

"Get out of here, now!" she whispered to her, furiously. "I'll meet you in ten minutes." With that she pushed her way through the gathering crowd and silently extricated the injured boy from his still shaken up mom. She was relieved that he wasn't seriously hurt, just some bad cuts and broken ribs. She silently healed them, then rushed out the door, completely forgetting to check out her books.

She walked up to Marissa and furiously whispered, "What the hell happened back there? You're lucky that the boy wasn't killed! What's your problem?"

"I don't know," her friend answered, shaken.

TBC


	16. Tonight

AN: Sorry that this is short, but school's crazy. I'm going to post the next couple of chapters soon...

If any of you are Degrassi fans, I just posted a story, "Underexposure", so read and review:D

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?

---

(Oh, baby child)

It's no secret that the stars are falling from the sky

It's no secret that our world is in darkness tonight

They say the sun is sometimes eclipsed by a moon

You know I don't see you when she walks in the room

It's no secret that a friend is someone who lets you help

It's no secret that a liar won't believe anyone else

They say a secret is something you tell one other person

So I'm telling you...child

A man will beg Love...we shine like a

A man will crawl burning star

On the sheer face of love We're falling from

Like a fly on a wall the sky...tonight

It's no secret at all

It's no secret that a conscience can sometimes be a pest

It's no secret ambition bites the nails of success

Every artist is a cannibal, every poet is a thief

All kill their inspiration and sing about their grief

Oh love...

A man will rise Love...we shine like a

A man will fall burning star

From the sheer face of love We're falling from

Like a fly from a wall the sky...tonight

It's no secret at all

(Love...we shine like a burning star)

(We're falling from the sky...tonight)

A man will rise Love...we shine like a

A man will fall burning star

From the sheer face of love We're falling from

Like a fly from a wall the sky...tonight

It's no secret at all

It's no secret that the stars are falling from the sky

The universe exploded 'cause of one man's lie

Look, I gotta go, yeah I'm running outta change

There's a lot of things, if I could I'd rearrange

"The Fly" _U2_

---

__

"Get out of here, now!" she whispered to her, furiously. "I'll meet you in ten minutes." With that she pushed her way through the gathering crowd and silently extricated the injured boy from his still shaken up mom. She was relieved that he wasn't seriously hurt, just some bad cuts and broken ribs. She silently healed them, then rushed out the door, completely forgetting to check out her books.

She walked up to Marissa and furiously whispered, "What the hell happened back there? You're lucky that the boy wasn't killed! What's your problem?"

"I don't know," her friend answered, shaken.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You just violently attacked an innocent boy. Thank goodness there wasn't a surveillance camera."

"It was as if I couldn't command my actions. I was stuck in my own body, unable to do anything. I think someone was controlling me. Please, you have to believe me, I would never hurt anyone like that."

"I believe you, but I'm not sure what to do about it. I'm going to make sure that you don't get into another one of these situations. We need to talk to the others." Marissa just nodded numbly, happy that her friend actually believed in her but still upset at what had happened.

They didn't notice the two other students exit the library who watched them as they left.

"Well, that was a very impressive display. I'm glad that you've joined us. Next time, though, make sure that they're caught. We want to make these transgressionspublic. Once they're alone, work your magic. It'll bring the "super" heroes down a noche or two to find out that their children are acting like criminals. How about tommorrow night, you can start with Popsicle Boy's son, Jake."

"Perfect."

TBC


	17. UltraViolet

New Author's Note, 6/27/06: I am so sorry i have been so unreliable in updating. I've been having a bunch of problems uploading to recently, and school doesn't help. I will post the next couple of chapters, and then I will be gone for another month, as I will be in Spain. :) Thanks for all your lovely reviews! It means so much to me. :D

---

"Ultraviolet (Light My Way)"

Sometimes I feel like I don't know  
Sometimes I feel like checkin' out  
I want to get it wrong  
Can't always be strong  
And love it won't be long...

Oh sugar, don't you cry  
Oh child, wipe the tears from your eyes  
You know I need you to be strong  
And the day is as dark as the night is long  
Feel like trash, you make me feel clean  
I'm in the black, can't see or be seen

Baby, baby, baby...light my way  
(alright now)  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way

You bury your treasure  
Where it can't be found  
But your love is like a secret  
That's been passed around  
There is a silence that comes to a house  
Where no one can sleep  
I guess it's the price of love  
I know it's not cheap

---

Sixteen

_"Well, that was a very impressive display. I'm glad that you've joined us. Next time, though, make sure that they're caught. We want to make these transgressions public. Once they're alone, work your magic. It'll bring the "super" heroes down a noche or two to find out that their children are acting like criminals. How about tommorrow night, you can start with Popsicle Boy's son, Jake."_

_"Perfect."_

Sierra yawned, resting her head against the cool bus window. It was morning again, and already she was exhausted. She looked up briefly as Greg settled in to the seat next to her, then she returned to staring blankly in to space. He rolled his eyes and gave her a good, hard poke.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed. "It is way too early for this."

"Have you heard from Jake?"

"No. Why? What about him?"

"He's been arrested," he informed her in a low voice.

"Arrested for what?" she asked in amused disbelief.

"Murder."

"Jake? Our Jake? Yeah, right. That's really funny, Greg. Jake couldn't even hurt a fly."

"I'm being serious, Sierra."

"Then why haven't I heard anything about it?"

"They're keeping it quiet for now. No one else knows yet."

As Marissa settled in beside Chris, Sierra caught her eye. Perhaps Marissa's random act of violence hadn't been so random after all. And she hadn't been available to stop Jake from finishing the attack.

"You know, something weird happened with Marissa."

"Sierra! Don't say another word," the girl in question warned her angrily.

"Why not? I think this is more important than preserving your dignity. Besides, if it is connected, then you can't be at fault anyway."

Marissa glowered at her friend, but didn't interrupt as the incident at the library was quietly recounted to Chris and Greg. By the time they reached the school, all four students were sufficiently paranoid.

"Should we go talk to the principal?" Sierra asked Greg, as they departed from the bus. Just walking across the warm, sunny grass outside of the school made her feel better.

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask," he answered, before jogging to catch up with Chris and Marissa, who had walked ahead. Sierra stayed behind, content to soak up the sunlight in peace.

"Enjoying your last days of freedom?" She opened her eyes to stare in disgust at the smirking Logan.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, wary.

"Well, Jake's already been locked up...You know what they say about birds of feather." He looked at her expectantly.

"How...?" She looked at him, shocked. Then she recovered, remembering that the news of the arrest was supposed to be kept secret. "I mean, what _are_ you talking about?"

"_You_ are a bad liar," he informed her, happily. "I wasn't sure if it was true about Jake's arrest, but now I know."

"Huh?" she hoped he would buy her clueless act while inwardly cursing her carelessness. She knew too little about him to start spilling her secrets.

"Stop acting dumb. It really doesn't suit you," he informed her matter-of-factly.

Sierra stopped pretending. "How do you know?"

"Oh, I have my sources," he answered, carelessly. She made a face, then ran to catch up with him.

"Sources? What sources?" He didn't reply. "That's not fair," she protested.

"Well, sweetheart, life _isn't_ fair." She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Tell me." Sierra glared at him, trying to make him obey her with her eyes. He simply looked down at her, amused.

"Hey!" Greg shouted, staring at Logan. The boy met his gaze unflinchingly. "What is going on?" "Nothing. Why?" she asked, slightly confused. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"What have you two been...discussing," he answered, suspicious of Sierra's relaxed closeness with the other boy.

"Oh, nothing important," Logan answered smoothly.

Sierra flinched, then started to walk away. She was a good distance off before she realized that Greg hadn't followed her. In fact, he was still talking to Logan and it didn't look like either one was very happy with the other. She started to make her way back, picking up her pace, as their voices became louder and angrier. Sighing in frustration as she observed them powering up, she hurriedly put up an energy barrier between the two. Greg and Logan were thrown backward and away from each other.

"You are both idiots," she remarked as she stood looking down at them.

"What is going on here?" the Principal asked angrily as she marched across the field. The crowd of spectators hurriedly dispersed, as she approached the three. "I want to see all of you in my office. Now."

TBC


	18. The World Turned Upside Down

AN: So it's been a while. A year, to be exact. I can offer you guys nothing but excuses and apologies. I am so sorry that I left you hanging like that but I'm going to try and update this story a lot faster in the future.

---

We're part of a bigger plan  
Don't know what it is

You and me  
The land, sun, trees, the sky, the stars, the sea  
365 Degrees  
I am a puzzle, you're the missing piece  
Hang on a minute, just a minute please  
I'll come  
And everything under the sun

Can't see the calm until the storm  
Can't tell your right side from your wrong  
Can't see the wave you're riding on

"The World Turned Upside Down" _Coldplay_

---

Chapter Eighteen:

_"You are both idiots," she remarked as she stood looking down at them._

_"What is going on here?" the Principal asked angrily as she marched across the field. The crowd of spectators hurriedly dispersed, as she approached the three. "I want to see all of you in my office. Now."_

Sierra stalked down the hallway, her heels making the only sound in the deserted hallway. Logan and Greg hurriedly followed behind her.

"Sierra, calm down," Greg suggested, cringing as she stopped short and turned around to glare at him. "Detention is not the end of the world."

"It's not just the detention, Greg! I've had two near death experiences in the space of a week and now I'm being punished for something that is all _your_ fault. All I wanted was a nice normal first week in this school, but no. Of _course _not."

"I hate to burst your bubble," Greg stated, "but you're a superhero. That doesn't exactly qualify as normal."

"So you're a drama magnet. Big deal," Logan drawled. "At least you won't get bored." With that he brushed past the two of them and sauntered into the classroom. After a beat, Sierra and Greg quietly followed him inside.

The classroom was organized chaos. The students were working in pairs testing out their powers on each other with the teacher calmly managing to be everywhere at once, breaking up fights and advising the opponents. Sierra and Greg smiled at each other and wordlessly prepared to battle it out, as they had playfully done so many times in the past. Sierra closed her eyes and mentally reached out for the tendrils of her power always hidden in the back of her mind. Her hands started to glow light green as Greg's arms suddenly burst into flames. Suddenly the world tilted. Screams punctured the air as everything slowly started to slide down the now vertical floor. Sierra desperately clung to the wooden floor with one hand, ignoring the pain. She quickly threw up barriers around the terrified students to protect them from a barrage of falling furniture, just barely saving her teacher from being hit by his desk. As she concentrated on securing the force fields she realized, to her horror, her fingers were slipping. Just as quickly as it had all began, there was a loud bang and the world violently righted itself once more.

"Oof," was all Sierra managed to get out as someone else fell down on top of her. She opened her eyes to see a concerned boy staring down at her. "Greg?"

"What? Oh," he blushed and rolled off of her. She didn't move. "Sierra, you're bleeding."

"I'm okay." She still remained where she was, her copper hair spread on the floor like a fan. Greg nudged her. "Really, I am. See? Perfectly fine," she said impatiently as she healed her hand and waved it in his face. "I just want to stay here a minute." Greg rolled his eyes but lay down next to her with questioning her strange actions. Together they listened to the others in silence.

TBC


End file.
